What Have I Done!
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Kurt takes Blaine's sister out for an afternoon of new experiences. He soon realises he should never have given her coffee. Humour, duh.


_Oh this one is hilarious I was bored and writing random drabbles and I had an idea (my ideas are totally awesome) and I figured it'd be funny so...ENJOY!_

_P.S. If you are having a bad day, or dealing with bullies, this is for you!_

_P.P.S. I was recently introduced to coffee. Once you've read the story you'll understand what that has to do with this._

* * *

Kurt didn't quite know how this happened. He'd gone on another friendly outing with Blaine, and they'd agreed to both bring another friend along. He'd brought Mercedes and Blaine had brought his sarcastic little sister, Lexie.

They'd decided to split up after lunch at Breadstix; somehow Mercedes had taken Blaine to the local club to listen to people sing, and Kurt had got stuck with the suspicious sister.

He decided to show her the highlights of Lima. He took her to a small, but totally awesome coffee shop, and asked her what coffee she'd like. This is where the trouble started.

'Kurt,' the tomboyish girl had asked. 'I'm hazarding a guess that you are a coffee addict?'

Kurt smiled shyly and nodded.

'Well, I've never had a coffee before.' Kurt's jaw dropped.

'No way.'

Lexie laughed roughly. 'I'm serious. I've tried a cold coffee when my father left one out and it was disgusting and bitter, and I've never touched one since. Mind you I was 7. So yeah...how about a hot chocolate?'

Kurt shook his head. 'No I am going to do you a favour and introduce you to coffee. Trust me as a coffee addict I've tried them all.'

Lexie bit her lip. 'Okay, what are you going to get me to try?'

Kurt thought for a moment, before pushing forward his own drink. 'Try this. It's a normal latte. Tell me what you think.'

Lexie hesitantly tried a sip. 'Mmm, it's okay. I could drink it but it's too bitter.'

Kurt nodded. 'Okay than I'll be right back.' He jumped up to the counter and ordered something for Lexie to try.

'This is a vanilla latte. It'll be sweet, and not too strong in the coffee department.'

Lexie took a sip, and her face brightened. 'I like this.'

Kurt smiled. Don't you love it when you change someone's life forever?

Lexie drained her latte quickly and asked where they would go next. Kurt paused for a moment.

'I can take you shopping.'

Lexie tried not to laugh. 'I hate shopping.'

Kurt smiled. 'Not with me you won't. Come on, let's hit the mall!'

As he was about to get in the car, he got a text from Blaine. _Mercedes has brought me to heaven on earth. Good food, great singing and even dancing! How's Lexie?_

Kurt smiled and replied, _I'm changing your sister's life.__ I've introduced her to coffee and I'm taking her shopping._

As the younger boy jumped into the car, he heard a familiar song on the radio. He hummed along to it as he drove to Lima.

Beep!

Kurt was just pulling into the parking lot as Blaine returned his text. _You introduced Lexie to coffee? Umm maybe that's a bad idea._

_Why?_ Kurt typed back, worried for a moment.

_Last time she had coffee, mind you it was strong and from my dad's cup, she went majorly hypo. Just so you know._

Kurt looked over at the girl humming along to the radio. _She seems fine. She's had a latte, not a shot. I think she'll be alright._

Kurt didn't expect a reply, but halfway through the mall he got a teasing text.

_You'd know; you're a coffee addict. And for the record your father told me a very interesting story about a hypo 5 year old that looked just like his son. Just so you know._

Kurt gasped. 'I'm going to kill dad.'

Lexie laughed. 'Why?'

'He's been telling embarrassing stories to my-Blaine.' Kurt stumbled, blushing slightly.

'Ooh somebody has a boyfriend.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'No we are just friends.'

'Bullshit!' Lexie exclaimed loudly, attracting a few stares.

Kurt looked at her oddly. Was this normal Lexie, or coffee Lexie?

The boy decided it was coffee Lexie when she started giggling insanely and pointing to the roof.

'This song is so stupid. It's so lame.' The girl started laughing harder, buckling over.

'Come on Lexie. I'm taking you-'

'No! I thought we were going shopping!' Lexie whined, sounding like a 3 year old.

Kurt bit his lip. _Shit..._

Lexie started dancing to the song that she thought was stupid. And like the song, her dancing was stupid. People were staring like she was some mental defect.

Kurt, totally embarrassed, was trying to drag Lexie away when a familiar voice rang out.

'Hey lady-boy!'

_Oh triple-whip low-fat high-calorie shit._

Kurt looked up to see Karofsky with a dozen football players behind him, all cracking their knuckles.

As the crowd parted in fear the boys came forward, fists raised.

'Still hitting on straight people homo?' Karofsky sneered. Kurt laughed.

'No, actually, I'm hitting on people who are actually gay.' He gave Karofsky a loud, hard glare.

'You-'

'Hey whad up, peeps?'

Karofsky gave a look equivalent to _what the f*ck_ at the small girl on a coffee rush standing in front of him like a gangster.

'What do you want kid? A lollypop?' Karofsky sneered.

The insanity seemed to have left Lexie for a moment. 'You got a problem?' She stuck one finger in Karofsky's chest.

Karofsky laughed. 'I'm not fighting a ten year old _girl_.'

Lexie cracked her knuckles menacingly. 'You hit homosexuals. I think you can easily hit me.'

It took a moment for Karofsky to put two and two together. When he did, it wasn't pleasant. He swung around with a hook. Kurt yelled out, but Lexie dived under it and rabbit punched his guts. He buckled over and backed away.

'Oh come on, Karofsky! Can't beat a girl? What a pathetic moron you are!' Lexie hissed, arms waving.

Kurt paled. How did she know his name?

'You little-' One of Karofsky's mates jumped forward and made to slap her, but she grabbed his arm and gave him a Chinese burn. He yelped and tripped as the rest of the boys surged forward.

Right now, Kurt was glad that Lexie was on a total coffee/adrenaline rush.

Lexie used her short statue to her advantage. She ducked under the hooks and swings that came her way, and barged into one guy's guts. Another boy she took down after a quick kick to the groin. He sure as hell wasn't coming back for more.

When all but one huge guy was left, Lexie gave a small grin. 'Not afraid of a ten year old are you?' She taunted.

The guy lunged, swinging. Lexie ducked and spun, ending with her back to the boy's chest. She elbowed him and spun out again. When the idiot swung one last time, Lexie grabbed his arm, one hand on his forearm the other on his shoulder, twisted and slipped a leg behind his. Then all she had to do was push, and he was gone, her knee resting on his chest.

She looked up at all the people with phones out, filming her victory. '1 2 3 I BEAT THE DRAGON!' She shouted, jumping off the guy's chest and throwing a fist in the air.

The Kurt's amazement everyone cheered. Some people threw their fists in the air, others laughed and whooped.

'Uh-oh security guards.' Lexie murmured, grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him through the crowd, and out into the car park.

'Put a foot on it!' Lexie yelled, even though the security guards were nowhere knew them.

Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Blaine once he'd found a place to park. _I like your sister when she's on a coffee rush. She kicks ass._

When Blaine asked what he meant, all he had to do was type in "Girl kicks a dozen football player's arses" into YouTube to get his answer.

* * *

_Ahahaha yes I quoted from a very potter musical. And when lexie is taking down the last guy, that's an actual move I was taught in this course I did. If you want it describe properly then ask me in the reviews._

_and please do review._

_I hope this made your day._


End file.
